She Weeps Over Amity Park
by invisible0one
Summary: He was dead, trapped on one side of the veil between life and death, and she couldn't do much more than stand in the pouring rain by his grave.


_Rain..._

It was raining when he died, that was something she'd never forget. Not even when she was old and couldn't remember her own damn name.

_Falls softly, softly falling where my dark lover lies._

And now it was raining once more as she stood by his grave, trying and failing at keeping the tears at bay. She wept over the boy, no man, who had stolen her heart all that time ago. She wept over how, right as things were finally going her way, she lost him. She wept over the memories that they had shared, and the ones they'd never make now. She wept over how she couldn't stay in control, where she liked to be.

_Sad is his voice that calls me, sadly calling, calling at grey moonrise._

Every once in a while, she'll swear she heard his voice again, swear she'll hear his that laugh he gave every time he found himself funny. Then, she'd turn but never see him there. She'll always hear it in the mid of the night, when no one knows she's there, never in the day. More times than not, she thinks she's losing her mind.

_Love, love, love. Hear thou how soft, how sad his voice is ever calling._

He sees her standing at his grave nearly every night. He only ever sees her at night, not because she's never there in the day, but because he can only even try to reach out in the night. He tries to call out to her every time he sees her frail figure weeping in the night, but she never hears him. She never sees him.

_Ever unanswered as the dark rain's falling, falling, falling, then as now._

Every now and then, he'll feel the veil between the worlds start to slip, and he'll call out to his love with all the power he can muster. She never hears him though, she'll just get a chill up her spine. Danny sees her turn towards him, but the look in her eyes tells him she can't really see or hear him. She just knows he's there, she always knows when he's there, whether she believes herself or not. It's just the rain playing tricks with my mind, she'll always tell herself.

_Dark to our hearts, oh love shall lie and cold, as his sad heart has lain._

Both sit on their own, nursing their broken hearts, each knowing they are so close, yet so far apart. Sam never thought Danny would really be gone when he finally passed away. Surely being half ghost wouldn't trap him on one side of that thin veil between the worlds? Surely she'd be able to see him again? That's what they'd always thought, but they were wrong.

As she stands staring down at the wet mud now covering his grave, she can't stop herself from awaiting death with open arms. Maybe she'd see him again, maybe she'd be free of this hell. Maybe life would let her die of hypothermia now as she stands without a coat, trying to avoid the world she's still tied to. Maybe she can lie in the ground, next to her love.

_Under the moon grey nettles. The black mold, and muttering._

She sits on the ground as she feels her body start to go numb from the cold. It won't be much longer before she's free of all the shit she's had to deal with since his death. As the lights start to fade from her vision and the veil between the worlds starts open and let her pass through, she starts to hear the mutterings of the restless spirits around her. They all wonder if she's really going to do this. Three weeks they've seen her here, but never has she let herself come this close to death. They can feel her slipping away just as well as she can and know it's really going to happen. Phantom and his love will be reunited once more.

The last of her vision fades and just as death finally overcomes her, she finally hears his voice.

"Sam! No!" She realizes he didn't want her to throw away her life like this, but she did it anyway. She couldn't take it anymore. Maybe it was a bit extreme, but the only person she could ever really trust, really love, was gone. What more was there for her here? He comes into focus as she passes over, telling her she shouldn't have done it, but welcoming her back into his arms all the same.

She listens to the mutterings of the others around her and realizes why the rain makes graveyards so much more creepy. The rain lets the mutterings through, the rain lets the trapped ones reach out to those still in the world of the living. It doesn't matter much to her now though. She's back in Danny's arms, she's back where she belongs.

_Rain and muttering, rain and muttering, rain and muttering..._

* * *

_Well...that turned out a bit darker than I had planned..._

_That plot bunny appeared out of nowhere, on stage, in the middle of competition, and would not leave me alone. O_O_

_The random lyrics aren't mine. I don't know whose exactly they are, but the song is "She Weeps Over Rahoon," and is the absolute creepiest song you can take to a contest and sing in a dark auditorium. :P_

_Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


End file.
